Trembling Angel
by dinnerwithsuho
Summary: Victoria Foster is the new transfer student here at Hogwarts who comes from a famous Pureblood family. She starts to catch the eye of the gorgeous Sirius Black. Can he break through her walls and become the savior that Victoria desperately needs, for her and himself? What happens when she catches the eyes of both Black brothers? Read and Review- Updated Daily
1. Chapter 1

**Victoria**

I brushed back my brown locks while looking in my bedroom mirror for the last time before departing into my new school as a sixth year. Lifeless sapphire eyes stared back at me. Spending the last 10 years in America has done its toll trying to stay away from the Dark Lord. I turned my back to the mirror and walked down the stairs of the cold manor to where my Mother and Father were seated while eating their breakfast. I sat down at the opposite end of the table and placed some toast and jam on my plate as I listened to my Mother lecture me again about the upcoming train ride to the new school.

"…Slytherin is the most prominent house in Hogwarts, after all. Father and I both attended it proudly, as shall you, Victoria…" She continued drowning in her own meaningless words while I nibbled on my food in front of me. The one good thing about leaving the manor was that I wouldn't have to listen to my mother continue to nag me about her silly beliefs in blood purity and loyalty to Voldemort. I was stuck here all the time if I wasn't the Female American Academy for Witches. I took a small sip of my tea and my Father stood up.

"Come on, Victoria. It's time to leave." He summoned my trunk and owl while I grabbed his arm and a familiar tugging at my navel took over and within seconds we arrived in front of a sleek red train. I observed happy children kissing their parents goodbye and Mothers stifling in their tears. As I ignored a small longing for that kind of love, I was pulled back into reality as my father started talking.

"Oh look, here come the Blacks." I looked forward and saw two middle aged parents that had and elegant presence to them standing behind a young man who seemed to be younger than myself. They walked to us and my Father began to speak,

"Orion, Walburga." He said with a curt nod as they returned the gesture.

"How nice to see you again, Premus. How long has it been? Eight years? Ten?" Asked Orion. The Blacks, now I remember. They are another famous pureblood family that we associated ourselves with before we went to America.

"This is my daughter, Victoria. You must remember her from our gatherings before we left." Father introduced me and I reluctantly gave a tight lipped smile and nodded to them. Walburga introduced the young man before her as Regulus. I lifted my hand to shake his and he quickly lifted it up to press a kiss against my knuckles. I instantly dropped my hand back down trying to resist the urge to wipe it on my jacket. As the two adults continued with their conversations, I felt another pair of eyes staring at me. I looked around and made eye contact with a young handsome man with blue-grey eyes. He didn't make any move to look away so I took the initiative to turn my head back towards Regulas and his parents. Looking closely, I could see that they were the same eyes as the boy who was staring at me. But before I could confirm my thoughts, the boy was gone.

"…I'm sure Regulus would be happy to help Victoria onto the train." I heard Walburga say. I looked up to expectant eyes of my Father and Orion. Dad was shooting me a look and I quickly responded,

"Yes, that would be wonderful." I tried to smile but it only came out as a grimace. I can't stand being around these people. At the same moment I thought I saw a small weight fall off of my Dad's shoulders. He pulled my trunk towards me and pulled me into a still embrace.

"Don't embarrass our family name, Victoria." He muttered into my ear. I shut my eyes, counting down seconds until I could leave his arms. I barely got up to three seconds before he released me from his grip. I step back a few as the adults before us retreat and apparated away into thin air. Out the corner of my eyes, I saw Regulus grab both our trunks and hauled them on the train. While he started rolling them down the hall, I stopped him and took it from his hands.

"I think I can manage from here," I took my owl, Ophelia into my right hand and my trunk in the other.

"You sure?" came his smooth velvet voice. I nodded stiffly and thanked him for lifting my trunk to the train as we both parted ways. I started walking down the corridor to find an empty compartment to sit in. I had to walk all the way to the end of the train before I came across an empty room. I tried to lift my luggage onto the shelf above intended for them to be placed there. I put Ophelia on the seat and went back to trying to lift my suitcase. It took me about five tries before I finally shoved the thing up there.

Huffing, I sat down on the seats and grabbed my bag and giving Ophelia a couple of owl treats. I pulled out _**Wuthering Heights**_ from my bag. I tried to keep these books hidden from my family as much as possible to escape their wrath from reading muggle literature. I had just began the books when I heard a masculine voice shout out

"Oy, James! I found an empty room!" I silently prayed that this guy wasn't going to open the door. My prayers weren't answered when the door slid open and a handsome boy with beautiful eyes walked in. The same eyes that I saw staring at me from across the platform. I placed my book in my lap as another boy with messy hair and glasses barged in and threw himself in the seat across from me.

"Finally, Padfoot! I was starting to think that—oh hello!" James seemed to finally notice that I was sitting here and swiftly sat upright.

"I don't think I've seen _you_ here before." He lifted a hand to ruffle his hair and grinned gleefully. I bookmarked my novel and looked back up at the pair of boys.

"You haven't." I simply responded and stood up to leave. The blue eyed boy stopped me from leaving by leaning against the doorframe

"Now love, if you are a new student here, then what better way to get yourself acquainted with us four!" He smiled wolfishly. At that exact time, two other boys stumbled into the compartment. One had a charming face that was covered in faint scars, while the last one had a round face and thin blonde hair. I looked back up at the quartet and sat back down in my seat. The newcomers seemed to notice me as well and the former spoke up.

"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin. I'm a Gryffindor prefect and a sixth year. You must be the new student that Dumbledore had mentioned to us." He introduced himself politely while sticking out his hand and I shook it.

"Victoria Foster. I'm also a sixth year." I sat back down and the questioning from the first two boys started to pile in.

"Isn't Foster like a really old pureblood name?" inquired James. I pulled my book back into my lap and responded "I believe so,"

"What are you doing reading a muggle book then?" Asked the boy with blue eyes said next to me while draping a tender arm around my shoulders. I closed my eyes annoyed

"I'm not sure what your pureblood stereotypes are here in London, but some apples _do_ fall far from the tree." He seemed taken aback as he was silent after a moment

"You should know that more than anyone, Sirius." James quietly whispered to his friend. We all continued to awkwardly stare at each other before Remus broke the ice.

"How long have you been in America? You're accent is mixed." I was pleasantly surprised at his question. Most people couldn't even tell that my accent was different. I met his kind brown eyes which were dramatically different from those of my Mother and Father. Taking a moment, I saw that all of the boys had warmer features than everyone I was around in America.

"10 years." I said softly. Sirius still had his arm on me and I was starting to get uncomfortable. I went back to reading when at that moment the boy with watery blue eyes asked what house I would like to be placed in.

"My parents want me to be in Slytherin." I briskly responded. Our entire tree went to the same house and I was expected to do no different.

"Slytherin-" sneered Sirius, "… is where every bad witch or wizard was placed. You don't want to be stuck there with all wizarding prats and arses. Any house will be better than there." I know he's right. I've seen historical references of everyone who was in Slytherin. I can't admit it to these boys I just met, but something about them seems to tell me that they are more than what meets they eyes.

"I guess we'll see in a few hours," I smiled softly at the boys "I assume that you're all in Gryffindor?" James proudly stuck out his chest and thumped it a few times.

"Where dwell the brave at heart," Chimed Sirius next to me. I turned to look at him, as he was staring back at me with his crystal blue eyes. I looked away and hoped I wasn't turning red. His arm was still slouched around my shoulders, I noted. I grabbed my book once again and started reading.

Later during the train ride, the boys were playing Exploding Snap when one of the cards blew up in all four of their faces, leaving them bewildered for a split second. I lowered my face into the book and tried to hide my giggles. Unfortunately for me, they seemed to notice.

"I knew that I would be able to get a laugh out of you, Foster!" Sirius rejoiced and came to my side and started tickling my sides. I swatted his arms away and continued to silently laugh.

"James, grab her feet! Foster, I won't stop until I hear your lovely laugh!" James pulled my shoes off and started scratching the soles of them. After a few minutes of struggling, I finally gave in and let out a resounding laugh as my legs were fighting James' strong arms. Sirius started to slow down and he eventually released my torso.

"There is it, Foster." I grinned up at him from the floor and blew my long bangs out of my eyes. I stood up and straightened up my clothes. Suddenly, the compartment door opened up revealing a gorgeous redhead with pretty green eyes.

"Evans! How nice to see you again! How was your summer?" James prodded and ruffled his dark locks once again. The girl rolled her eyes and ignored him

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 30 minutes. I would advise you all to change into your school robes before then," She then turned to me with the much different expression "—oh you must be the new student, Victoria, isn't it? My name is Lily Evans. Here, let me bring you to my compartment so you can change." I smiled at her and followed her out from the room.

"Was Potter and Black bothering you before the term even started?" she inquired.

"Well, they actually were very friendly with me to be honest." I replied as she held the sliding door open for me to go through. There were two girls already seated there and pulling their robes on their bodies.

"This is Marlene McKinnon," A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes waved "—and Alice Prewett," who had short brown hair to her shoulders.

"Ladies, this is Victoria Foster. She's a new transfer student from America who will be attending Hogwarts this year." Lily introduced me to her friends.

"Nice to meet you, Victoria. I'm sure you will love Hogwarts more than your old school. Plus, the guys are a lot cuter." Marlene winked at me and I looked away while pulling my skirt and shirt on. In the back of my mind, I started comparing how much more welcoming everyone was here compared to the people I was surrounded by in California. I shuddered at the thought of staying there another year and Lily noticed

"You alright?" She asked worried.

"Just nervous about the sorting ceremony. My parents both want me to be in Slytherin like they were. They are very narrow minded people so they're just putting excess pressure on me." I said on edge worried that she would pry some more, but to my relief, did not. Molly just smiled reassuringly and squeezed my shoulder. The train suddenly lurched forward and almost sent me flying to the seat opposite me. We all stood up and I made a move to grab my luggage as Marlene stopped me.

"Don't worry about that. It'll be ready for you when you get to your dorm." I nodded and followed the crowd outside the train while a deep loud voice was shouting over all the chatter.

"Firs' years an' transfer students this way!" He bellowed. Lily whispered to me quickly

"That's Hagrid. He's pretty cool. Just follow him that way." I nodded and she grinned broadly

"See you soon!" and with that, she was gone. I felt a poke in my side and saw Sirius smirking down at me.

"I hope I'll see you at our table in a few minutes." He winked at me and I started at his retreating figure before running after Hagrid and the short eleven year olds who came up to my elbows. There was a boat that had an empty seat in it so I decided to sit down with the kids already seated. When the boats started to move, I soaked in the ancient glory of the magnificent castle. After a few minutes, the boats seemed to stop and Hagrid started giving out directions again

"Come on! Don't stop, unless ye' wanna get bit by somethin' poisonous!" Several first years jumped up in shock and ran up to catch up with the front of the line. The gates of the castle opened up revealing a grand staircase and huge double doors. Everyone came face to face with a stern looking women with greying hair.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall who teaches Transfiguration here at Hogwarts. In a few moments, you will be sorted into different houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. They all contribute unique assets to the individuals who are in their houses which brings me to house points…" She started to drag on with information when after five minutes, the doors opened and we all followed her down the Great Hall. Looking up, I could see candles charmed so they float near the ceiling and students sitting at four different tables with an implicit rivalry between all of them. As I passed one table, I heard a low whistle and turned to see Sirius sitting there with Remus giving an amused scowl next to him. I vigorously turned my head away from the lot at stood in a hoard of small first years who made me feel like everyone's eyes were on me as I stood up like a sore thumb among the adolescents.

McGonagall unrolled a long scroll of parchment and a shabby looking hat in her other hand above a stool.

"Adams, Cory!" A dark skinned boy walked to the stool and the hat immediately cried out "Hufflepuff!" Startling me at the process of the sorting. I would have to do this before the entire school? Name after name was called until I was the only one left. I could softly hear whispers starting to build up as my name was called,

"Foster, Victoria!" the mummers started to die down as I walked up to the stool and the hat was dropped on my head,

" _Aren't you a peculiar one?"_ a quiet voice said in my ear, making me go rigid

" _Your mind is very ripe…Yes, there hasn't been one like yours in many years. Lots of wit, yes but also a part of you is clever and cunning."_ I winced at this as the hat continued,

" _Oh but a family tradition to live up to, Eh? It would do you some good if I just through you in Slytherin…"_ I exhaled and sighed. He was right, I would just go through a lot less trouble if I went where my parents want me to be placed it.

" _But it seems that you would do well somewhere else… Yes, yes, you are a courageous one indeed, Miss. Foster. There seems to be a much better place for someone's mind as developed as yours...Yes you would do well in Slytherin but your soul is to undamaged to end up there. "_ My eyes shot open at this and my heart started to hammer. No… this wasn't going to happen. No, the hat isn't going to do what I think it's going to do. Oh no please—

" **GRYFFINDOR!** " The hat was lifted up from my head and I saw that every person in the hall was looking at me before the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and yells. I looked over to where the teachers were seated and saw Dumbledore looking at me with a small twinkle in his eyes. I numbly walked over to the table and Lily pulled me down next to her.

"That was the longest sorting I have ever seen! It was nearly five minutes! What was the hat even thinking for that long?" She grilled as food appeared before my eyes. I placed chicken and spinach on my plate as a lump formed in my throat. What were my parents going to say? They surly had some sort of pureblood connections here. Father seemed cozy with the Blacks. What was the boy's name? Regulus? I looked around for where he could be sitting and sure enough I saw him with other boys who looked like a stick was up their arse. He looked towards me for a second and there was something hidden beneath his eyes, but I couldn't pinpoint it. He looked away before I could even blink. I started pushing my food around my plate and suddenly lost my appetite. Maybe I will go up to Dumbledore and ask to be resorted. Oh how will Mother and Father react! I put my fork down and took a sip of pumpkin juice, trying not to gag at my anxiety. A weight was slid down next to me as Sirius pulled his plate next to me and James came down to talk to Lily.

"If it makes you feel better, my family wanted me to be put in Slytherin too." He whispered so just I could hear. I looked up at him and was slightly shocked. He seemed so content being here with his friends… so _happy_. He acted as if he didn't even say anything while he was shoving mashed potatoes down his throat. Seeing Sirius so carefree and relaxed seemed to give me my appetite and I started spooning in some food to my mouth.

"The worst that can happen is that they would send a howler." He lightly chuckled. I wasn't amused. My parents have given me more than enough and I couldn't even repay them my being sorted into their approved house. Gryffindor was definitely the biggest rival of Slytherin! I stopped eating and spoke up,

"It's not funny." I said seriously. He looked back up at me and sighed

"Look, Foster," Sirius said and turned to me "—the hat is pretty clear on where he puts people in their houses. If you weren't meant to end up with green and silver, then let it be. Besides, you already have Lils' on your side." He grinned at me and started wolfing down food.

Soon enough, dinner was over and I managed to get a little bit of food into my stomach. We were lead to a portrait of an overweight women who tried singing. We were informed that this week's password was 'Chocolate frogs' (odd password in my opinion). I followed Lily to our dorm and saw my trunk and brand new Gryffindor attire on a bed near a window. I barely changed into my pajamas before instantly falling asleep on the warm covers.

 **Please read and review! I'll update when I get more reviews on the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (But I wish I did)! I only own Victoria Foster and all OCs created in this fic!^^**

 **Victoria**

A blinding light woke me up from a dreamless slumber. There were girls around me getting dressed and Lily was ordering everyone to get dressed

"Come on everyone! We have and hour to get dressed and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast AND to receive our schedules! Wake up Marlene!" She yanked the blanked off of the blonde girl who groaned in response. I rolled out of bed and pulled on the Hogwarts uniform meant for girls. My finger trailed over the lion embellished on the hem of the skirt and breast pocket on the vest. The familiar lump came back in my throat as I began to dress. My parents will have a fit, I'm sure of it. I cannot be disowned or else our family would be all over the news and questions would arise from every reporter.

"Hurry up, Victoria! We can't be late!" urged Lily as she impatiently waited by the door, tapping her foot. I pulled on the knee high socks and shoved my feet into my shoes while slinging my bag over my shoulder. Lily linked her arms though mine and I subtly tried to get out of the close contact. I still can't stand close proximity even though it's been a year since it's happened. Lily didn't seem to mind and dragged me to the hall were the four boys were already sitting. Remus was sitting across from two troublemakers and was reprimanding them of something as Lily and saw down. I placed food on my plate, noting that I was very hungry from the small dinner from last night. McGonagall was passing our timesheets to everyone and I was quick to receive mine as the redhead starting comparing them.

"Aha! We have DATA, Potions, and Charms together! These are the double classes we share with the other houses. Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, and Muggle studies are what you will be having with whoever what also randomly places with you." She kindly explained to me. I nodded and looked around, noticing many people from Slytherin staring at me and pointing. I quickly lowered my head and waited for the humiliation to end.

"Hey Foster!" A familiar deep voice had sat down beside me and laid an arm around my shoulder once more. I looked to the right and saw Sirius grinning down at me while pulling my schedule out from under my bag.

"Hmmmm, three classes all doubled with the Slytherins. Seems like you won't be that far away from them, eh Foster?" He joked with me and I yanked it back towards me.

"Sirius, leave Victoria to eat her breakfast in peace. Shouldn't you and James have some catching up to do?" Lily stepped in and Sirius laughed

"Come on, Evans! Lighten up a bit, will you? I'm just giving old Foster here a little welcoming, that's all." He defended himself. Lily huffed at him and turned her back to Marlene and Alice. Sirius had let go of my shoulders and was eating his pancakes. I picked at my food and slowly put pieces of strawberries in my mouth while drinking milk.

"You're safe in Hogwarts, you know that right?" He said pouring syrup over his breakfast. I stopped eating for a second before continuing and ignoring him.

I finished my food just as Lily pulled me up to go to Potions with her. While walking, I passed a group of Slytherins and among them was the boy from the train station. Regulus.

We locked gazes for a second before he turned back to his friends and Lily and I strode into a room with a chubby man waiting in front of the class who smiled brightly when he saw Lily.

"Ah Miss Evans! How nice to see you again in my class this year. And this is?" He beckoned towards me

"Victoria Foster." I smiled and shook his hand while he was taken by surprise

"Oh the new American student! I've heard that they are much more advanced in potion making than here in England. Just let me know, dear if the subject material is too easy for you." I nodded in response and took a seat beside Lily.

The class started to pile in and I noticed a black-haired boy with a greasy nose continuously staring straight at Lily with hidden face of longing. I nudged the said girl and subtly pointed at the boy

"Who's that boy, Lily?" She looked over in that direction and gave a pointed look towards the boy

"Oh, that's just Severus Snape. Why do you ask?" She replied and started sifting through her notes while Slughorn began the lesson.

I shrugged "He keeps staring at you. Don't get me wrong or anything, but it's kind of creepy." I shivered and pulled out my books. A pained expression took over her face and I decided to drop the topic.

"Now can anyone tell me how the effects of Amortentia differ from actual true love? Ah Miss Foster, care to enlighten us?" I grimaced from keeping my head down in my notes to Slughorn's expectant smiling face. I straightened up at began to speak

"Well sir, Amortentia just give the drinker a strong obsession with the one who brewed the potion. Which, can barely be considered actual true love. As long as the victim is under the pretenses of Amortentia, they are continuously in a dazed state pertaining to the brewer." I calmly explained gradually starting to gain confidence at Slughorn's ecstatic face.

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor!" I blushed at sat back down in my seat as the lesson continued. A small smile ghosted Lily's lips when she saw my flushed face.

"Shut up." I mumbled and started writing in my notes.

The lesson concluded and Lily grabbed my hand rushing to pull me to Defense against the Dark Arts. We passed a couple of first years who seemed distraught about being around so many order kids. She pulled me into a classroom which had a middle aged man standing in the middle pushing tables out of the way to make room for a huge dueling center.

"That's Professor Lincoln, our DATA. He's pretty amazing when you get rid of the fact that he sometimes forgets that we're students and treats us a bit rough. He was an ex-auror mind you." I nodded at the fact and stood on the side of the classroom where I could clearly see we were opposite the four boys from lunch. Marlene and Alice can panting in next to us.

"Why are you guys late?" Lily scolded them

"It's not our fault, Lils!" Marlene complained "There were a bunch of Third years who didn't know how to stop a Boggart and it was stuck in a hallway full with twenty people, changing into a million things at once!" she defended herself. Lily just shook her head and I giggled softly to myself.

"Welcome back to another year of Defense!" A loud and booming voice took over the entire classroom. Lincoln was standing in the middle of it.

"Now, all of you are standing here today because you have shown a great bit of talent on your OWLs last year, is that correct?" he rhetorically asked everyone in the room.

"…This year will be much different than what you all are used to from previous years. Yes, I will be getting you all ready for the real world and everything that's out there." He stopped for a pause

"We will be practicing Stunning spells today along with Shield charms. I want you all to partner up with someone so we can begin dueling." Alice and Marlene grabbed hands while James came up behind Lily and pulled her towards him despite her protests. I looked up for a partner and saw Sirius staring down at me,

"Now, I've got to say I don't really fancy fighting girls but you seem to be in a little dilemma here…" I scowled walked to an empty dueling spot while he stood opposite me.

"I promise not to go too hard on you, Foster. You can keep my word—"I rolled my eyes and pointed my wand straight at him

"STUPEFY!" I shouted and his eyes seemed to widen as a blue jet of light was about to hit him. Sirius quickly reacted and pulled out his wand and yelled

"PROTEGO!" A shield surrounded him and I had to jump out of the way so that the spell wouldn't rebound and knock me out. I watched as the spell bounced off of a wall and hit an unsuspecting Slytherin behind his back. I turned to see Sirius with an incredible look written all over his face

"Blimey, Foster! Where did you learn how to duel like that?!" I smiled at him and retorted

"Where did you learn how to act all cocky and arrogant like how you were two minutes ago?" He grinned and replied

"That, dear, is all pure talent. As I'm sure is the same for you." I hid a smile at the subtle compliment and bent my head slightly

"Well correct me if I'm wrong, Foster, but is that a smile I see on your lips?" I looked up at him and saw Sirius cheekily grinning at me. I flushed and backed away

"Well I don't know, Black. You might be seeing things for all I know…" I chuckled as I trailed off at the end and smoothed down my skirt.

Everyone at Gryffindor was sitting at the Great Hall indulging in their dinner when the owl post started to arrive. A grey owl that I recognized saw me and I shrunk back when I saw it fly closer to me with a red envelope in its talons. It dropped the letter in my lap and I was calmed down when I saw that it wasn't a howler like how Sirius predicted. My mother and father weren't people who want to cause a scene anyway. I pocketed the letter and decided to respond to it later in the evening when I could meet Ophelia in the owlery. I listened in on Lily's ranting over my mashed potatoes.

"…and he just stood there messing up his hair after he 'accidentally' threw a spell at a Slytherin sixth year! Can you believe that?!" She grumpily complained to us three around her

"I'm not one to consult but, it seems that James really likes you. Well that's what boys do, right? They'll tease you and annoy the hell out of you just because of a crush." I said and Marlene laughed

"Well everyone knows that Potter fancies Lily! She just won't admit that she started fancying him since the end of last year when he defended her against Snape." I furrowed my eyebrows at this as Lily slapped Marlene on the arm

"What happened with Snape?" I questioned and looked over at the Slytherin table were the dark-haired boy was quietly eating his lunch with a black leather-bound book clutched in his hands

"Well," Alice started off, "…He insulted her in front of quite a few people when Lily tried to stand up for him when James and his friends were bullying him." She finished uncomfortably as I grew interested in the subject

"Those four boys are bullies?" Alice shrugged her shoulders and ate some treacle tart

"They are more into pranking rather than bullying to be frank. But ever since first year, there has been some sort of problem between those boys. Remus and Peter were kind of dragged into everything by James and Sirius though. They seem alright if you get to know them, they can liven any party up if you think about it. They even have a nickname, the Marauders" She concluded. I nodded at the piece of information and started over where the guys were joking around with each other. I finished my food and stood up

"I'm going to get back to the dorms. I probably have to respond to this letter anyway." I smiled at the end and walked away while pulling the letter out of the envelope and passing the mentioned boys.

"Oi, Sirius! Stop staring at her arse!" I heard James yell and I felt sorry for the poor girl they were talking about.

"How about you actually get Lily to talk to you without getting pissed off?" Sirius joked back. I opened the letter and saw my Mother's neat handwriting:

 _Victoria—_

 _We have heard some disturbing news from our friends in Slytherin house. It seems that you haven't been placed in Slytherin house after all. After everything we have taught you, you somehow got yourself caught in the only house stuck with blood-traitors and mudbloods. You're father and I couldn't be any more disappointed in you. I have contacted Professor Dumbledore to request you be placed again somewhere else, but that seems to not be possible. I want to hear a response to you as to how this could have happened. As a friendly reminder from you Father, we have many acquaintances whose children are attending Hogwarts. We do get updates on your behavior even if you don't know about it. If the Foster name wasn't so well-known, this would've resulted in you being disowned by us._

 _Catherine Foster_

I sighed and stuffed the letter into my skirts pocket. I have no clue as to how I'm going to respond to her. I trudged up the steps with the directions Lily kindly gave me to where the owls were kept and saw Ophelia perched on a window sill. She noticed my presence and hooted when I came near. She nuzzled against my finger and chirped gleefully.

I sat down with a huff and summoned a piece of parchment and paper to start writing my letter back to my parents when I stopped and realized that I had nothing to say to them. I tried again to start writing and stopped once more. I groaned and crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it to the side. I stood up and dusted my skirt and walked out of the owlery to the common room. I passed a tower that seemed to have a beautiful view of the stars and moon above. I walked to the end and rested my cheek in the palm of my hand while gazing up at the starry night.

A creak sounded and forced me to spin around to see who was also here. I quickly came face to face with someone who made my blood run cold.

"Angus." I said. Angus smirked and walked closer to me

"Now, Vicki. Show your uncle a little respect, Hmm?" he hummed and stopped a few inches in front of me. My breathing quickened as I tried to look fearless before this disgusting man. His eyes trailed down my body and I instantly felt dirty. I retreated a step back and my hand was grazing the end of my wand. I cringed at the gross name he put upon me.

Angus lifted up a hand that started stroking the side of my face. "My, have you grown since the last time I saw you. How long has it been? Two years." I slapped his hand away and he growled.

"Don't you do that to me, young lady!" He said and yanked me arms so I would lose control over them. My wand was still helplessly in my pocket and I grew sicker at the thought of what he was going to do to me. He was much too old to be a student here, how could he have gotten in? Angus pushed me against a wall and pinned my arms above my head with just his single hand. His face got closer and closer to me and I wrinkled my nose at the cigarette smell on his breath

"That's what I like. Total submissiveness from someone like you." He slid a hand under my shirt and that's when the tears started to leak down my face.

"Please…Don't….Stop…" I desperately sobbed as he continued violating me against my will. He smirked and pressed himself beside me.

"If you say so, Vicki…" he drawled out and started imitating me in a soft girlish voice " _Please don't stop…"_ I mentally punched myself for that choice of words and continued to beg even though it didn't help at all

"Please Uncle Angus…Please STOP!" I started to scream as he slipped a hand down my skirt and began to touch my thigh. He cackled evilly and didn't stop yelling

"Please help! Stop Angus!" I whimpered when no one was coming, "Someone help me…" I choked in a sob and Angus continued

"Yell all you want, Vicki. No one is going to come." His hands were drifting dangerously far from my upper leg and I whimpered softly. It's almost like my worst nightmare decided to come true

"RIDDIKULUS!" A familiar voice yelled and I crashed down to the floor without those filthy hands holding me up. I ignored whoever was there and continued to hold in my sobs as tears flowed freely down my face. Warm hands tried to haul me up but I swatted them away, not wanting any contact.

"Victoria, Love. Open up your eyes," I did as told and saw Sirius crouched before me with concern written in all over his face. His blue eyes were such a deep contrast than Angus' cold grey ones. I bit my lip and continued to cry even though I knew someone was watching me. Memories flowed into my head of the events that last happened with Angus.

Sirius silently took the seat next to me pulled me into his chest with his arms comfortably around my shoulders. I didn't stop crying for Merlin knows how long. Eventually, it died down and I just let out the occasional sniffle.

I just rested head on his shoulder while he smoothed down my hair and pulled his fingers through my locks, massaging my scalp.

"You're okay, Love." He whispered soothingly in my ear. I took a sharp intake of breath

"I can't believe that it was a boggart. It was so real—he was so real." I bawled and wiped my eyes. He just pulled me into my chest and rubbed my back.

"Thank you." I whispered gently to him. I started to notice his uniform shirt was slightly damp and felt bad for making him stay here with me.

"This kind of thing doesn't need a 'thank you'. You're going to be okay now, Love." His hands didn't cease to running through my hair. I smiled at the safe feeling I was getting.

"No one has ever called me that before…" I slurred and let my eyelids close with Sirius' hands acting as a lullaby.

 **HOW WAS IT?! Please R/R I want to hear your thoughts! Remember to review the story! That's what give me hope that this is going well!**


End file.
